


Always There When You Need It

by StrangerAlexeiThings (orphan_account)



Series: {{Алексей}} [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alexei (Stranger Things) Lives, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangerAlexeiThings
Summary: Hi Guys! This is my first fanfic so I’m not really sure about what to do, but after watching Stranger Things 3 I found this site and decided to create some work of my own. My favorite character was Alexei, and I was very sad when he died, as were many other people. This fanfic is about what happened after Alexei didn’t die. Justice For Alexei!!!All Russian dialogue is in quotation marks and the * symbol to differentiate.





	Always There When You Need It

As soon as Joyce and Hopper walked up to Murray’s door, Murray immediately went to his safety protocol, using his security camera to see who was there. This was nothing unusual for him, but what was unusual was that there was someone else with them, who Hopper seemed to be treating as some sort of prisoner. Murray wondered if the man was a criminal, and his whole body stiffened at the thought of someone bringing a criminal into his bunker. He came and opened the door for them, bringing his rifle for extra security. “*Get that out of my face, you bald American pig*,” said the man in Russian. Murray, being fluent in Russian, didn’t even have to think before replying back. The man seemed shocked that someone else was speaking his language. Just then, Hopper, despite Murray’s protesting, led the way into Murray’s house and sat down on the couch. He and Joyce explained to Murray how they had found Alexei. Hopper left to go get food and a cherry slurpee for Alexei. No one talked much while he was gone, but the tension in the room was high. When Hopper got back, he gave Alexei his slurpee and Murray translated that it was strawberry, not cherry, and Alexei wanted cherry before he told them anything. Hopper got mad and he gave Alexei the car keys to go get his own slurpee, but Alexei came back after realizing that he was safer with them than with anyone else. Murray then translated while Alexei explained how the machine he had built worked. When Joyce realized what it did, she started panicking about her kids and how they could be in danger at the fair. They all got in the car to drive to Hawkins, but Joyce and Hopper wouldn’t stop arguing. Alexei is lucky, thought Murray, that he doesn’t have to listen to all this. When Murray got tired of them arguing, he told them to shut up by saying that he knew they liked each other and they didn’t want to admit their feelings, which, of course, he was right about. Alexei asked what he had told them, and when Murray explained, Alexei burst out laughing with Murray. He had thought that they were already married until Murray had told him otherwise. While they were driving, Murray realized that maybe he had been wrong about Alexei. Even though he was Russian, he was also kind. When they got to the fair, Joyce and Hopper went looking for their kids, and Murray noticed that Alexei was looking at the carnival games. He got Alexei some tickets for the games, warning him that they were rigged, but Alexei didn’t seem to understand why they would be rigged. Murray, although usually paranoid, decided that Alexei would have more fun without him hovering over his shoulder the whole time, so he let Alexei go off to the games by himself while Murray went to get some food. When he looked over again, Alexei was calling his name, showing him a large stuffed woodpecker he had won in a dart game. Both men were smiling until Alexei looked around and saw Grigori walking towards him with a gun. Murray, seeing the panicked look on Alexei’s face, noticed it too. Just as Grigori pulled the trigger, Murray jumped in front of Alexei, not really knowing what he was doing, his only thought being to save Alexei. Grigori walked past them, not noticing that he had missed. Alexei dragged an unconscious Murray back to the car and managed to find Joyce and Hopper. He didn’t know how to tell them what had happened, so he just pointed at the car. They seemed to get the message and they both froze with shock as they saw Murray. Hopper kept yelling something to Alexei, and he sounded angry. After he finished yelling he stomped away and he after a moment of arguing he pulled Joyce with him. Alexei knew that he might not be able to help Murray by himself, but he drove around until he found a hospital, which, fortunately, was only about a mile from the fair. He carried Murray in, and he jut hoped that the hospital would be able to help him. He went up to the receptionist and pointed at where Murray had been shot. The receptionist’s eyes widened as she saw the wound, and she asked Alexei something that he had no hope of understanding. Alexei just nodded and pointed again to where the bullet had hit. He was asked a few more questions before the receptionist figured out that he wasn’t understanding them, and she called in a doctor, who took Murray on a stretcher. The receptionist gestured at Alexei to leave, and he got back in the car. Not really knowing where to go, he drove back to Murray’s house, which suddenly seemed darker. He spent the night there, and he found a Russian/English dictionary in an old box. He flipped through a few pages before he decided that he should get some sleep before it got too late. He layed down on Murray’s old couch, but he couldn’t fall asleep, so he spent most of the night lying awake, staring at the ceiling or memorizing words from the dictionary he had found. When the sun started coming in through the windows, he grabbed the dictionary and headed for the hospital. When he arrived, he said to the receptionist, in a thick accent, “I am here for Murray Bauman, please.” The receptionist looked at him skeptically but she nodded and said something else, presumably the room number. He shook his head and showed her the dictionary. She flipped though to find the numbers three-three-four, and then handed it back to Alexei. Alexei headed up the stairs to find the room, and he found Murray lying in bed, awake. “*Hello.*” “*Hi, Alexei. Where have you been*?” “*I was at your house. I found this.*” Alexei holds up the dictionary and Murray laughs. “*It was very helpful in finding out your room number*” Murray smiled. “*I’ll probably be stuck here for a few weeks, but I’m going to be fine. You can keep staying at my house. It might be a good idea for you not to visit, since the other Russians are still out there.*” “*But... if I can’t visit, how am I supposed to see you?*” Murray smiled. “*I’m sorry, I want to see you too, but I don’t want you getting hurt.*” Alexei sighed. “*Okay. But don’t be too surprised if I come by once or twice.*” Both men grinned. “*Thank you, Alexei. I’ll see you soon.*”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this fanfic, it really means a lot to me. As I said at the beginning, I’ve never really written much before, but I hope to become much better through using this website. Also, before I started writing this, I read some other Alexei fanfics on here, and a lot of them had the Murrlexei ship. I’m still not really sure if I like Murrlexei or not, so I tried to remain neutral about it throughout the story. If you’ve read this, you can decide for yourself if in the story they’re just friends or if they’re a ship, I wrote it so that it could be seen both ways. Thanks again for reading, and have a great day! 
> 
> Check me out on Scratch: https://scratch.mit.edu/users/-Alexei-/


End file.
